Long Live
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: What if fifteen years after the accident, the nightmares come back and the unimaginable happens?  Originally My Immortal.  L/P, N/H, B/J, all friendships
1. Chapter 1

What if Lucas and Haley had died the night after the state championship? How would the lives of the people who loved them be five years later?

So the title is My Immortal by Evanescence.

I don't own anything!

….

If you were to enter the Tree Hill cemetery on November 26, 2011, you would see more people than usual. Most of them are fairly young, early twenties, but their faces have aged and their eyes are tired with a lifetime full of pain. The group of people is loosely gathered around three gravestones. One belongs to Keith Scott, who died about six months before the other two people. Right beside Keith's is a grave belonging to Lucas Scott. And the last one belongs to Haley James-Scott.

There are many people at the graves. Some are young, some are old, but they are all pained. Some are crying, some are quietly mourning.

Nathan Scott briefly visited his Uncle Keith's grave. Then he stopped at his big brother Lucas's. He had knelt down and carved a 3, the number of his brother's basketball jersey. He also reminded him that his jersey had gone up in the place of their father's. Now their legacies could hang side by side forever. Lastly he went to his wife's grave. He places a bouquet of purple flowers in front of her grave for her and a small plastic basketball for his son. His son had died before they had a chance to name him. But Nathan had named him James Lucas Scott, what he and Haley had decided they liked at the party and his name had been carved in small letters on the grave stone. Nathan reads the inscription on the grave. It has the usual beloved wife, sister, daughter, friend, and mother and below it has Nathan's wedding vows from their first wedding. He reads them again; they are just, if not more, as true as they were that day on the beach. _Someday, this beach might wash away… the oceans may dry… the sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley._ He tries to speak, he wants to say something, to tell her how much he missed her, but no words would come. He lies down on the ground beside her grave and places his ear towards the Earth hoping that maybe by some miracle he can hear her voice again.

Peyton Sawyer stands in front of Haley's grave. She had begged Haley to come back to them, but she had never woken up, just like Lucas. She puts a picture that she drew on the ground. It's of Haley, Nathan, and Jamie how they would look now. She takes a breath and walks over to Lucas's. Peyton places a picture on the ground. It's one of the many she had drawn of the two of them, this one is during the school shooting. She opens her mouth and begins to speak, "Hey, Luke, it's me. I haven't been doing too good, okay, I'm a mess. I have been since you and Haley left. I just can't believe that it's been five years. Some days are better than others, but most I just want to give up. Brooke is the only person I have left and she's my best friend and I love her, but she's not you. You promised me that you'd never leave me, but you did. And I know it wasn't your fault, but it's you, okay, Lucas? You're the one next to me when all my dreams come true. But the funny thing is that now none of my dreams are going to come true because you're not with me. I still love you Lucas and I always will." After Peyton finished speaking she just stood there sobbing.

"Hey, Tutor Girl, it's me." Brooke Davis says as she stands in front of Haley's grave. "I don't know how much longer I can take care of Peyton and Nathan. They're still destroyed and I just don't think I can do it anymore. I mean I get that Peyton was in love with Lucas and Nathan was in love with you, but I lost you guys too! And I know it's been five years, but it feels like you were here yesterday. And I just… I really miss you Hales. But I need to tell you something. The night of the accident Rachel stole your keys to the cabinet. We were gonna steal the answers to the Calculus test, but I totally didn't after I heard. I just really miss you Haley." She placed her hand on the ground where Haley was buried and then walked towards Peyton. She pulled her sobbing best friend into a hug and the two stood there holding each other because they were pretty much all each other had left in the world.

Karen Roe stood in front of her son Lucas's grave. It was hard for her to believe that it had been five years since she lost him. She looked over to see Lily sitting in front of Keith's grave talking. It hurt her that Lucas and Lily had never known each other. There were no words to describe the pain she felt every second without Lucas. People think that time heals wounds but it doesn't. Not if the people you lost were your son and his best friend, who was like a daughter to you. Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, trying to comfort her, but it didn't work. Every day felt like the moment she had been told that Lucas was never going to wake up.

Skills Taylor stood against a tree. He had never been to Lucas and Haley's graves, he even stood back at the funeral. He couldn't bear it. He had known them most of his life and the thought of them in the ground made his heart break. He couldn't handle seeing at their actual graves. He knew that some people thought that maybe he was being selfish, but the truth was that he wanted to remember them the way they had been, not the way that they were.

Mouth McFadden slowly walked up to Skills. Most of their friends were around the graves, but he couldn't do it. So instead he stood next to Skills and they shared memories of Lucas and Haley.

There are several more people wandering around, but none of them were close enough to Lucas and Haley to stay longer than a few minutes.

Suddenly a large group of people walked in. Nathan realized that they were Haley's family.

Her parents walked in the front. They were followed by Haley's oldest brother, Samuel, who was 15 years older than Haley, so he was about 38. He was walking with his wife Anna and their three daughters Lauren, Bridgette, and Sarah. He was followed by Haley's other brothers who were twins. They were about 13 years older than Haley so they were around 36 by now. William was with his wife, Isabella and their son Tyler. Daniel was with his wife Leslie and their son Patrick and their daughter Elizabeth. Then there was Haley's oldest sister Vivian, who was ten years older than Haley, so she was 33. She was with her husband Ben and their daughter Haley Faith. After her was Taylor, who was 27 and was pretty much as Nathan remembered. And lastly was Quinn, she was 25 and had always been the closest to Haley.

Nathan got up and hugged all of them. He was talking to Quinn when he heard everyone get quiet. He looked up to see Dan walking towards him.

"You're not welcome here." Nathan growled as he walked towards his father.

"Nathan…" Dan said. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get Nathan angry.

"I said you aren't welcome here!" Nathan yelled as he walked over to his father. When Dan didn't step back Nathan punched him in the face.

"Son…" Dan said starting to speak.

"Don't call me son!

"Son…" Dan said starting to speak.

"Don't call me son! You aren't welcome here! You killed Keith! He was your brother! And whether you'll admit or not you killed Lucas and Haley and my son! I'm your son! If you would've just helped me then I wouldn't have had to rely on Daunte! But you didn't and so he killed them! He hit Haley and Lucas didn't take his medication because I was planning on losing the game! They're dead because of you! You're a murderer, so just go back to jail where you belong!" Nathan yelled furiously.

Dan looked at him for a minute and then walked off. When Nathan looked around everyone was staring at him.

"Nate," Peyton said walking towards him.

"You're on his side?" Nathan asked angrily stepping back. "He took them from us! He killed them!" He ran off towards the parking lot as fast as he possibly could.

"Come on," Brooke said grabbing Peyton's arm.

They got in Peyton's car and drove around to look for Nathan. They finally found him sitting at the same table that Haley had first tutored him.

"Hey," Brooke said as they walked towards them.

"This isn't fair. I know that it's been five years, but it still feels like the state championship was yesterday. I don't know how I'm supposed to move on. I can't move on. I'm going to carry that night with me every day for the rest of my life. That night was when my life ended and my living hell began. I tried to move on because I know that that's what Haley would want, it's the kind of person she was, but I just couldn't do it. I didn't even know her two full years, but she changed my life and I just can't live without her anymore. And I know that you guys think you understand, but you don't!"

"Nathan, I loved Lucas! I still do and I was close to Haley! And Brooke dated Lucas and was closer to Haley than me!" Peyton said stepping forward.

"God, Peyton! Do you have any idea how screwed up you and Lucas were? And you had only been with him for a few hours before the accident! And you didn't even talk to Haley after she came back from her tour! And Brooke had broken up with Lucas months ago and she still had you! Neither of you understand my pain! I lost my brother, my wife, and my child! I'm done! I'm done with all of it!" Nathan yelled as he suddenly pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"Nathan! What the hell are you doing? Haley wouldn't want this for you!" Brooke yelled running forward.

"Haley was the best thing that ever happened to me! The best thing! My life was empty before I met her and now it's empty with her gone!" He yelled as he held the gun dangerously close to his temple.

"Nathan! Please don't do this!" Peyton pleaded stepping forward.

"I'm sorry. Always and forever." Nathan said before pulling the trigger.

"NATHAN!" Brooke and Peyton yelled running to his lifeless body. When they got there, Nathan raised his limp hand and shot both of them.

All three of their worlds went black.

Nathan Scott woke up with a jolt. He was in the chapel at the hospital. He could feel tears running down his face. It was all just a dream. "Thank you." He whispered.

Peyton Sawyer woke up with a jolt beside Haley's bed. She realized that it had all been just a dream and felt tears form in her eyes. Suddenly Haley stirred next her, "Nathan! Nathan!" She muttered as she opened her eyes and looked around with an expression of terror on her face.

"Hey," Peyton said smiling at her friend, "I'll go get him." Peyton stood up and walked to the door. She stopped in the doorway.

"Hales?" She said turning.

"Hmm?" Haley asked groggily.

"Thank you for waking up."

Brooke Davis woke up with a jolt in Lucas's room. She realized that it had all been a dream. She felt tears form as she looked at Lucas's still body. "Please wake up, Luke. They can't lose you." She whispered before kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room.

When she closed the door behind her she saw Nathan and Peyton walking towards her. She could tell by their expressions that Haley had woken up.

She wondered if they had all had the same dream or maybe she had been the only one. But she was so glad that it wasn't reality that it didn't really matter.

They were all going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to GottaloveNaley and HaleyJamesScottNathanScott for the great reviews.

So this is fifteen years after the accident. Everything happened like it did in the series and the dreams were forgotten, but fifteen years later they start having the dreams again.

The first little bit is basically just a little bit of history.

I don't own anything.

….

It had been fifteen years since the accident and things were good.

Lucas and Peyton had come back for Brooke's wedding and after realizing how much they had left Tree Hill, they never left. Luckily, they had never sold the house so it was waiting for them when they came back. The year after they came back to Tree Hill, Sawyer had gotten a little sister when Grace Haley Scott was born. Then three years after that Keith Nathan Scott was born. Now Sawyer was nine years old and was a lot like Peyton had been in her youth. The stubbornness, the curls, the art, but she wasn't dark like Peyton had been because no one had ever left her. Grace was more like her Aunt Haley and her Aunt Brooke. She was as smart and as kind as could be, but she was also wild and loved fashion and boys, though not as much as Brooke had and Lucas was planning on keeping it that way. Keith was a lot like Lucas. He also shared the same talent for basketball, even at three years old. Lucas and Peyton hadn't told any of their children about Dan and everything he had done, but Sawyer had begun to ask questions about the two of them and pretty soon Dan was bound to come up. But for now things were good, actually they were better than good. They were perfect.

Nathan and Haley now had a huge family. Jamie had become a big brother when, on the anniversary of her grandmother's death, his little sister Jordan Lydia Scott was born. Two years later Jamie had finally gotten the little brother he wanted when Marcus Nathan Scott was born. Twenty months later, Megan Brooke Scott was born. Then two years after that Anna Peyton Scott was born. And then eighteen months later Ashley Quinn Scott was born. The Scott household was pretty crazy. Jamie was now fourteen and was involved in both basketball and baseball and he was extremely good at both. And though had apprehensive about it when he was younger, he had grown to love his sisters and he was determined to keep them from knowing about what Grandpa Dan had done until they were old enough to handle it. Jordan was now seven and just like her mother. Just like Nathan had said he wanted on their wedding night. She wasn't really into basketball, she preferred soccer and was fairly good friends with Grace. Marcus was now five and had grown to be everything Jamie had wanted in a little brother. He was a lot like Jamie had been at that age. Megan was now four and was a Daddy's Girl. She loved pink and princesses, but also loved to play basketball with Nathan and her siblings. Anna was two years old and was a lot like her namesake. She just as stubborn and complicated, even at two, pretty much the only thing that was different was that Anna didn't have curls. Ashley was six months old. She was pretty much a perfect baby, the first Scott baby who slept through the entire night before they turned one. She already had plenty of personality as well. The Scott household was definitely crazy, but Nathan would remember the accident and remember once again that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Brooke had been happily married to Julian for seven years. About a year after they got married, Brooke had started up Clothes over Bros again. They had nearly given up on being able to have their own children, when Brooke got pregnant. They had been overjoyed, but it had proven to be a difficult pregnancy and Brooke had nearly died just like Peyton had, but she had been okay and she and Julian now had a five year old daughter named Bridgette Peyton Baker. She was everything Brooke had ever wanted. They had been further surprised when Brooke got pregnant for a second time. Brooke was now six months pregnant with their second child and so far things had been going smoothly and she was happier than she could have ever imagined.

…

Peyton couldn't believe this was happening. She was back. Maybe it had never really been a dream, maybe her life with Lucas had been a dream. She watched in horror as Nathan shot her and Brooke once again. Everything went black, but not before she realized that Nathan and Brooke were seeing the same thing.

"LUKE!" Peyton yelled as she woke up screaming and sobbing.

"Peyton? What's wrong?" Lucas yelled as he ran into his bedroom. He was followed by Sawyer, Grace, and Keith, all still in their pajamas.

Lucas looked up and noticed, "Sawyer, can you get your brother and sister ready for school please?"

"Okay, Daddy." Sawyer said with a curious look before leading Grace and Keith off.

"What's wrong, baby?" Lucas asked her as he sat on the bed beside her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I… It was awful. You were dead and so was Haley. It was like none of this had ever happened. Then Nathan shot me and Brooke and it was just so real." She sobbed looking at him.

"It's okay. I'm here, Haley's here. It was just a nightmare. It's like we tell the kids, it seems scary and terrifying, but once you open your eyes you realize it isn't real."

"I've had this nightmare before, after the accident. Only I never remembered falling asleep. And I think Nathan and Brooke had it too and they just had it again, but why would it be coming back after fifteen years?" Peyton asked him.

'I don't know, baby." Lucas said hugging Peyton.

…

Nathan lifted the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger, just like before. And everything went black, just like before. But then something new happened, he saw Brooke and Peyton having the exact same nightmare.

"Haley!" He yelled as he woke up in a cold sweat.

"Nathan, what's going on?" Haley muttered as she woke up in his arms.

"Oh thank God, you're here." Nathan exclaimed pulling her close and kissing her all over.

"Where else would I be?" Haley asked him laughing.

Nathan didn't speak, he just sat up. "Hales, do you remember anything about the night of the accident?"

"You mean after the state championship?" Haley asked confused.

"Yeah," Nathan said looking at her.

"Headlights, and then getting hit and flying in the air, then nothing, then waking up with Peyton in the room who looked super freaked out, then you coming." She said remembering.

Nathan began to connect the dots as Haley continued to look at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah," Nathan said, but Haley knew him too well. She was going to say something else when Mark and Megan ran into the room.

"Jamie said to tell you to hurry and get ready cause he has a test." Mark said looking at them.

"And Ashley's crying cause Anna threw a teddy bear at her." Megan said before the two left.

"Welcome to chaos," Haley said smiling as she kissed her husband before going out to work her Haley magic and wrangle their gang of monkeys.

Nathan Scott wondered why the dream had come back, he had forgotten about it. And he wondered if this was the second time he, Peyton, and Brooke had all had the same dream.

….

Brooke felt the shot rip through her body and right before everything went black she saw Peyton and Nathan having the same dream.

"JULIAN!" Brooke yelled as she woke up.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He asked as he ran in with Bridgette in one of her Clothes over Bros originals. She appeared to be in mid story on his hip.

"No, it's not the baby." Brooke said smiling softly through the tears that had begun to form.

Bridgette climbed down from her father's arms and climbed onto the bed beside her mother.

"Did you have a bad dream, Mommy?" Bridgette asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Bee. I had a bad dream." Brooke said smiling at her daughter as her husband climbed into the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Bridgette said trying to get a hug in around Brooke's growing stomach.

"It's okay, baby. How about you go get ready for school? Aunt Peyton is coming to get you soon." Brooke said hugging her.

"Okay, Mommy!" Bridgette said kissing her mother's cheek and her growing belly.

"Okay, what's going through that B. Davis brain?" Julian asked looking at her.

"That's B. Baker to you, mister!" Brooke said laughing. She leaned back against him and spoke softly. "Do you remember the accident I told you about?"

"The night of the state championship?" Julian asked as he gently ran his fingers over her stomach. He knew this would relax her.

"Yeah. Anyway, I was in Lucas's room begging him to wake up for Peyton when he died and then everything was a disaster and Haley died and Peyton was a mess and then we were at the cemetery and then Nathan ran away and Peyton and I followed him and he… he shot himself and then us. And it felt so real, but then I woke up. And last night I had the same dream and I think Nathan and Peyton had the same one." Brooke rambled.

"Ssssshhhh, calm down. Everyone's okay. It was probably just a coincidence, or maybe it was all just a dream, even them having the same dream."

"Okay," Brooke said as she wiped her eyes.

Julian smiled and pulled her closer.

…..

"No, Nathan! I have NO idea what the hell is going on!" Peyton said as she walked up Brooke's driveway behind Grace.

"But you had the dream? Both times?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. Look I'm at Brooke's right now. I'll talk to her and then call you."

"Okay," Nathan said before hanging up.

By the time Peyton got to the door, Grace was already talking to Bridgette.

"Hey," Brooke said standing at the door in her pajamas. Peyton could automatically tell she had been crying.

"Hey, girls, how about you go play for a bit before school?" Peyton asked them smiling.

They waited until the two walked off before closing the door and walking arm in arm down the driveway.

"Brooke, I know this is going to sound weird, but just answer me. Did you have a dream last night about the accident?"

"Yeah…." Brooke said growing nervous again.

"And did you have the same dream after the accident?" Peyton asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah…." Brooke replied.

"What the hell is going on?" Peyton said looking at her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to GottaluvNaley and HaleyJamesScottNathanScott for the great reviews.

So this might get a little out there, but it won't get sci-fiey! Don't think that's a word, but oh well!

Sorry, this update took so long, (my internet has been being stubborn), but hopefully this is worth it!

I don't own anything.

….

"Okay, Jordan, Sawyer, Grace, and Bridgette are set up with their dolls and The Little Mermaid." Peyton said as she walked back into Haley's kitchen. They had all planned to meet and it had been discovered that the elementary school had flooded overnight after a pipe burst, so all of the elementary school age girls were there with them.

"I just dropped Mark off at Sam's for the day." Nathan said as he walked in through the garage door.

"Okay," Brooke said as she continued to eat the popcorn that Haley had set out on the table. None of the rest of them were hungry, but they had all learned that when Brooke was pregnant and stressed she ate a lot. She was more stressed because of the fact that Julian hadn't been able to come with her.

"So, any ideas about what these dreams mean?" Peyton asked after they were all at the table and had spent several minutes avoiding the subject.

"It could just be nothing." Haley said as she made shapes with some sugar that had been spilled on the table.

"Hales, you died in the dream. We need to be SURE that it's nothing." Nathan said taking her hand in his.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to make sure? It's not like dreams are an exact science." Haley said looking up at him.

"Well, let's go over the dreams again." Peyton said trying to make sense of it in her own head.

"What's there to go over? They die and you and Nathan become total messes and then he shoots us." Brooke said before popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Peyton said with a smirk.

"Your idea." Brooke replied with a grin.

"I meant seriously like details and stuff." Peyton said.

"What? I'm not serious enough? I know how bad this is, Peyton!" Brooke yelled defensively.

"Brooke, I didn't say that!" Peyton yelled back looking across the table at her best friend.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You guys this isn't getting us anywhere! We don't know what these dreams mean and it's scary, but we can't turn each other!" Lucas said looking at the two women.

"I'm sorry P. Sawyer. Luke's right; we need to stick together. You know why I'm so scared? It's the not knowing and the last time I was this terrified just because I didn't know what was going to happen was the shooting. I was in the gym and everyone in there knew me, but I didn't know a single one of them. And I was so scared because everyone I cared about was inside. You, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Skills, and Rachel. And even though I wasn't in the room with Jimmy Edwards or shot in the leg, I was scared! And you guys had each other, but I was all alone. I can't be alone again." Brooke said as she began to cry.

"You won't be." Haley said smiling as she took one of Brooke's hands and Peyton took the other. "None of us will be alone."

"What are we going to do? I mean, these dreams could mean nothing or they could mean something really, really bad. What are we going to do? Just wait?" Nathan said looking around the table.

They all exchanged silent glances knowing that there was nothing more to do.

The silence was broken when Lucas's phone began to ring.

"Hey Skills," Lucas said answering after glancing at the caller ID. "Having some trouble with the JV boys?" He asked laughing. After Lucas came back they had begun to coach the Ravens again. The part school year they started making practices class periods. Skills handled the JV, or ninth grade, boys in the morning then Lucas and Nathan came in the afternoon to help with the Varsity.

"HE WHAT?" Lucas asked as his face became stricken with panic. He quickly stood up and then spoke again. "We'll be right there." He then hung up and looked at them.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Peyton asked as she stood up behind her husband and gently rubbed his back.

"There's a shooter at the school. The guys were leaving the field house and a lot of students were running towards it and screaming and they couldn't figure what was going on and then one of Jamie's friends ran over and said something about a shooter and she saw their friend Madison get shot and Jamie freaked and ran towards the school. Skills tried to stop him and tried to follow him after he slipped inside, but the security guard wouldn't let him go after him." Lucas said.

"My baby is in the same school with a shooter?" Haley asked in shock as she stood up.

"Who's the little son of a bitch? I swear to God, if he even points that gun at Jamie, I'll kill him." Nathan said as angry tears began to form.

"Chuck," Lucas said softly.

"Chuck? As in ex-best friend Chuck?" Brooke asked confused. It was so hard to process.

"Apparently," Lucas said. It really wasn't that surprising; Chuck had gotten into some bad stuff and fallen out of friendship with Jamie.

"We need to go." Haley said as she grabbed her jacket.

Lucas, Nathan, and Haley quickly left and soon Brooke and Peyton were left alone.

"So, it's about time to make the girls lunch," Peyton said after a few minutes of silence.

"I can't do this. I can't act like everything's normal, not with Jamie in that school." Brooke said before getting up, grabbing her jacket and going outside.

Peyton went to go check on the girls before following Brooke outside.

"B. Davis!" Peyton called as she walked towards where Brooke was sitting on the grass

"This isn't fair!" Brooke said after Peyton sat down. "Jamie's been through enough. Haley was pregnant with him during the first shooting, then the accident after the wedding. Then everyone thought I was the pregnant one and Nathan totally freaked when he found out. And do I even need to mention the state championship? And then Nathan's accident and then Carrie and drowning and his parents nearly getting a divorce. And getting kidnapped! And I could go on and on and on!" Brooke said. As she spoke tears began to form in her eyes. "And what if I never see him again? He's Jamie. We can't lose him. And what if he dies? He'll never know how much I loved him or how the night of the storm I would've died if it meant he got to live. He'll never know." Brooke said crying.

"Jamie knew- knows." Peyton said as she gently wrapped her hands around Brooke's.

"What?" Brooke asked as she wiped at her tears with her sleeve.

"Do you know why we came back to Tree Hill?" Peyton asked.

"My wedding?" Brooke asked confused.

"We came back a month BEFORE your wedding, Brooke. And you know why? One minute I'm traveling around the world with Lucas and Sawyer and the next I'm getting a phone call from Jamie and I'll never forget what he said when he called. He barely let me get out a hello before he started talking. He said, 'You need to come home. Aunt Brooke drowned and she's okay now, but she nearly drowned and it was so scary watching. And Mama and Julian and Dad are trying to help her, but she's scared and when I was scared I just wanted Mama or Dad or Aunt Brooke cause she's my best friend, besides Madison, and then I thought you're Aunt Brooke's best friend. And she made me pinky promise not to tell you, but I had my fingers crossed.' And that was when I realized that I had no idea what I was doing. I left you behind and I hadn't even known that you nearly died. And that if you had died the last time we had talked had been nearly a month before on Thanksgiving and that night I told Luke I wanted to go back. And a week later…" Peyton said trailing off.

"You showed up in Tree Hill and you never left again." Brooke said softly as the two lay back on the cool grass.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked looking over at her best friend.

"Mmmmm?" Brooke muttered. Her eyes were now closed.

"I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you during things with Julian and with the company and your mom. And I'm sorry for never saying anything." Peyton said as she began to creep Brooke's arm. They used to make each other do this all the time at sleepovers.

"Peyton, I get it. You don't have to apologize for living your life. I get it, okay? The important thing is that you came back." Brooke said smiling.

They lay there for about fifteen just talking when they heard the back door open and the girls run out.

"Mom!" Sawyer called as she led the group. "The little kid school called and wanted to know if everything was okay.

"Shit," Peyton said glancing at her watch.

"Bee, can you go get Mommy's phone and call Daddy then bring me the phone?" Brooke asked sitting up.

"Are you sure Julian doesn't mind?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, he loves picking them up. And after he hears what happened he'll insist."

…..

"Skills, what's going on? Where's Jamie?" Haley asked running over to where he was standing beside some cops.

"He ran inside. I'm sorry. I tried to stop him. This more than kinda screwed up."

"Why would he do that? Why would my baby run towards a gun? We told him about Jimmy and Keith, and what about Quentin?"

"The same reason Nathan ran back in for you that day. The same reason I ran back for Peyton. He's practically been in love with Madison since he was seven and she's practically been in love with him." Lucas said with a slight smile.

"They won't let me talk to the goddamn police chief!" Nathan said frustrated as he came over. "You know what? Screw this! I'm gonna go get Jamie!" He yelled and began walking towards the school.

He stopped briefly when he heard Haley's phone ring.

"Oh my God! Baby, it's Jamie!" She yelled in Nathan's direction before putting it on speakerphone.

"Hey, Jimmy Jam," She said softly.

"Mama, I'm scared," Jamie said. In the background she could hear Madison crying.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Madison got shot in the leg and it's bleeding a lot." Upon hearing this Lucas gestured for her to hand him the phone.

"Hey, buddy. Have you put pressure on it?"

"I did, but it isn't helping." He said with panic in his voice. As Lucas spoke to Jamie, Nathan walked up to Haley and held her close as they listened.

"Take off your shirt and rip of a really long and wide strip and tie it as tight as you can around where it's bleeding."

"Okay…" There was some shuffling and then Jamie spoke again, "When can you come get us? She lost a lot of blood and she's getting really sleepy."

"Jamie, listen to me buddy, this is really important: You have to keep her awake. Talk to her about a good day or make her laugh. Where are you?"

"In the library. But I don't know where Chuck is."

"Buddy, just hang tight. Make sure to block off all the entrances."

"Okay. Can I talk to my Mama?"Jamie asked.

He handed the phone back to Haley and he and Nathan went towards several cops.

"My son's inside and his friend is hurt really badly. We know where they are." Nathan said.

"I'm sorry sir, there's nothing we can do until we know the location of the shooter."

"What? What about sixteen years ago? My wife got you the shooters name, the number of hostages and where we were but you still didn't come in and I am not going to let my son be as scared as I was that day!"

"They didn't have the number of shooters." The cop replied.

"Please, I know that this is one kid. You need to get the kids out. I know where my son is and there are only so many places a shooter could be."

"Nate-" Lucas said softly.

"My son is inside! You have to do something more than just stand around-" Nathan yelled before being cut off by a shot echoing from inside the school.

"Jamie?" Haley yelled into the phone. "Jamie? Jamie?" Jamie?" She kept repeating before falling to the ground. It took a second, but then they realized. The phone had gone dead the second of the shot.

"Jamie!" Nathan yelled before lunging towards the school but Lucas and Skills held him back.

"He's gone, Nathan." Lucas said holding back tears.

There was silence outside the school. The only sounds were Haley's sobs and Nathan's screams.

Then they saw the school doors open.

….

So what do you think?

Who's at the doors?

Chuck?

Jamie?

Daunte?

The ghost of Jimmy Edwards?

Dan?

Or someone completely unexpected?


End file.
